


Lace and Leather

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Series: Lace [1]
Category: Alice Nine, Ayabie (Band)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tora looked like he was ready to pounce, and Kenzo knew it perfectly. He knew the signs, having seen them many times. The tensed jaw. Tora’s fists curling and uncurling almost compulsively.  And the burning hot stare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisiblehabits](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=invisiblehabits).



Full. 

Pouty. 

Bitten.

Licked. Oh, that one was the worse. When Kenzo licked his lips, Tora’s mind was immediately sent down the gutter. He was assaulted with thoughts of those very same lips, kissing, licking every part of his body. One in particular stiffened at the mere thought of feeling Kenzo’s soft lips.

It had been far too long, in Tora’s opinion, since the last time he had actually had the pleasure of enjoying Kenzo’s company. With Ayabie on tour and Alice Nine being busy, Tora was left with little time to make his days a little less lonely. During those four weeks of intense celibacy, Tora had managed only twice to relieve the pressure in a much nicer way than alone. Aki, it appeared, hadn’t seemed to mind lending him a helping hand. Literally. It wasn’t the same when Kenzo wasn’t with them to make the night more interesting, though. At least he knew Aki wasn’t off limits when one of them was away. Kenzo had sent naked pictures of himself and Aki when Tora was all the way up to Hokkaido, just to make his blood boil. Thinking back on it made him want to have his lover even more.

If he had to jerk off alone for much longer, Tora might lose it. The cold showers were getting tiring, too.

With a groan, the guitarist wondered when he had become so addicted to sex. Or to Kenzo, was it? Probably to his lips. A throaty moan slipped past his lips as his hand went past the waistband of his boxers. Oh yes, definitely the lips.

Tora was _obsessed_ with Kenzo’s lips.

That much was obvious and it didn’t help that the more he thought about them, the quicker his hand went. Up and down, up and down, until the heat in his groin gradually became too much to bear. The muscles in his belly tightened, and with a slightly desperate sigh, he came in his hand...

With distaste clear in his eyes he took some tissues, as of late conveniently placed right next to the sofa, and wiped himself clean. He was beginning to hate those damn tissues.

Vengefully he threw them in the trash bin. The amount of used tissues would have made Kenzo laugh. It was also a bit depressing. With a new-found determination Tora took the garbage out and got rid of all the proof.

As he sat on his couch, Macbook settled on his lap and waiting for it to start, Tora looked at the ceiling. 

Four weeks without Kenzo. Four. Damned. Weeks.

He sighed, but when his gaze met an unmistakable stain in the ceiling, he smiled. A large, brownish splatter, courtesy of Kenzo left alone with a bottle of coke and a Mentos. The living room had been a mess after that, and even though Tora had furiously threatened to make the little nuisance lick the whole room clean, Kenzo couldn’t stop laughing. Once he had dragged the little drummer in the shower and pinned him to the wall, none of them thought of the coke-dripping ceiling anymore as Tora fucked the naughtiness out of him.

Determined to get his little brat back, Tora searched on the Internet for a little information regarding his lover’s schedule. Scanning the tour dates, Tora’s smile could only be described as devilish. Tomorrow, at this very hour, Kenzo would be playing in Tokyo. A phone call to Yumehito later, and he was promised a pass. Certain that he would stay silent on the matter, Tora flipped his laptop closed and went to his bedroom.

Half naked in his bed,the guitarist could only smile to himself. In twenty-four hours, Kenzo would be there.

\------

Shibuya O-East. 

The room was hot. Damp. Filled with excitation. The crowd was cheering, jumping along to the music, arms raised in the air. Leaning on the furthest wall, hidden in the shadows, Tora watched. Ayabie were good, sure. But at the moment he couldn’t enjoy it fully as his eyes were fixed on their drummer.

Curled hair he had probably spent a while fixing with hairspray, black eye-liner complementing his outfit rather well. It was very enticing. But what pretty muched killed Tora on the spot was the dark lipstick on his lover’s beautiful lips.

He couldn’t stop staring.

So fixated on his lips, he didn’t even notice the leather jacket, the light shirt made of pretty lace. If only he could have seen the way dark, tight jeans hugged Kenzo’s body in all the right places oh so gorgeously...

As the show went on his patience was wearing thin. He was having troubles keeping himself from going onstage to ravish his little lover right there. It was barely over when Tora went backstage, flashing his pass to the security guard. 

\------

When the band came into their changing room Intetsu and Takehito seemed puzzled to find Tora there, back against a wall, arms crossed. Yumehito, who arrived next, flashed him a smile. Kenzo was the last one to enter the room. 

“Guys, this was so fucking--”

The second his eyes landed on Tora, he smirked and ran his tongue over his lips slowly. Purposefully. Tora’s eyes followed the movement. Kenzo then finished his sentenced, almost purring.

“...good...”

Tora looked like he was ready to pounce, and Kenzo knew it perfectly. He knew the signs, having seen them many times. The tensed jaw. Tora’s fists curling and uncurling almost compulsively. And the burning hot stare.

“I’ll be right back.”

The drummer turned on his heels, swaying his hips slightly as he walked out the room. The others knew it was useless to wait for him, it was obvious in the way Tora followed Kenzo, hot on his tail.

Kenzo didn’t even manage to reach an empty room before Tora grabbed his waist, pushing him against the nearest wall after they had turned a corner. The area seemed mostly empty, but he could hear voices not so far away. People were near. And Tora didn’t give a flying fuck about that.

“I didn’t know you were _coming_ tonight,” Kenzo purred, voice low and seductive. The little innuendo didn’t go unnoticed either. Tora’s patience was about to snap and they both knew it. But that didn’t mean Kenzo couldn’t tease a bit more, push him a bit more, because the drummer absolutely _loved_ it when his man was rough with him, forceful even. “Were you that _excited_ to see me, tiger...?”

Kenzo didn’t get to utter another word as Tora brought a hand to the drummer’s throat, tipping his head up. He pushed the vest and lace shirt aside to expose delicate collarbones. Then he bit. Hard. Marking Kenzo felt good after so many weeks apart, and judging by the moan that escaped the smaller man’s lips he agreed wholeheartedly. Tora didn’t raise his head until Kenzo’s skin was a deep purple, ownership visible for everyone to see.

He then looked straight into his lover’s eyes, liquid fire burning intensely. But just as Kenzo was about to kiss that smirk off Tora’s mouth a hand in his hair prevented him from doing so. Wincing slightly, confusion etched on his features, he opened his mouth to protest when Tora’s voice, dark and sensual, cut him off.

“On your knees.”

Not waiting for him to comply, Tora forced him, brought him down to his knees, messing up the pretty curls in the process. Kenzo growled, not impressed with the way he was being manhandled. Still, he was having a hard time trying not to grin naughtily. It got even worse when he noticed he wasn’t the only one having a _hard_ time. He had a snarky remark on the tip of his tongue, but a another harsh tug on his hair was enough to let him know what he had to do.

Chin tipped up to meet Tora’s gaze Kenzo deftly undid the other man’s belt, deliberately slow. He popped the jeans’ button and tugged the zipper down with his teeth. Tora liked the show, his groan was proof of that. Eyes sparkling, the drummer dragged the pants down along with his boxer, watching as his lover’s arousal sprang free. 

“What about now?” Kenzo’s voice was tinted with raw need. Tora wasn’t the only one who had been affected by their time apart. 

“Suck,” came the answer, hard and demanding.

A shiver ran down Kenzo’s spine at his tone of voice. Taking Tora’s member in hand he bit his dark-painted lip. He had missed this, feeling his lover’s hot skin under his fingers. 

Kenzo gave a tentative flick of his tongue, taking his time to enjoy having the guitarist back. When the first real lick to flesh came, tongue flat on the underside, Tora groaned, hand tightening in dark, curly hair. As Kenzo’s tongue curled around the head, Tora could only watch, transfixed, as the naughty little creature took his time, licking and kissing every patch of skin within reach. When lips finally parted, Tora swore under his breath as his cock disappeared inside the other’s hot and willing mouth, swallowing him whole.

By that point, Tora stopped thinking and just let himself _feel_ as he watched Kenzo work him to full hardness, smearing dark lipstick on his flesh as he sucked. The sounds, the sight, everything was downright dirty, and Tora couldn’t keep his eyes away from Kenzo, lips wrapped tightly around him, cheeks hollowed and burning eyes staring right back at him as a strong hand tugged and tugged again on his hair. Kenzo couldn’t help but wonder if Tora hadn’t developed a new obsession while he was away, or maybe he just loved his new hairdo. 

“Fuck... Keep going...” Tora panted, getting more than a little worked up. But not in a million years would Kenzo have thought about stopping. If the guitarist loved his lips, Kenzo _adored_ his cock, and he was more than happy to pleasure his lover in such a way. Down on his knees, Tora’s cock bumping the back of his throat as he relaxed and willed his gag reflex away, that was without a doubt the only place he wanted to be right now.

Urged by his words, Kenzo only took a brief second to take a deep breath and lick his lips for Tora’s enjoyment. He then wrapped his fingers around his lover’s rigid flesh, tugging in a delicious way, strong wrists providing him with interesting moves. His mouth closed around the head of Tora’s cock again, teasing him with his tongue in all the right ways to bring the other closer and closer to the edge.

After so many dates with his right hand, Tora could only try to keep his orgasm at bay to enjoy this warm and wet feeling for as long as possible. But Kenzo could have been paid to bring pleasure with his mouth, talented as he was. A few minutes later, Tora’s hand tightened impossibly in the drummer’s hair and he groaned, shoving his cock deep inside his lover’s mouth as he did, coating his throat white. 

And Kenzo let him, only pulling back when he felt the fingers loosen their hold. Sticking his stained tongue out to Tora in quite an obscene show, he then closed his mouth and swallowed, offering him a last lick of his reddened and swollen lips. He put Tora back into his pants, buckling his belt before raising to his feet.

The scene Tora was met with could have been enough to make him hard again. Kenzo’s hair was messy, lipstick smeared under his swollen bottom lip. This time, the guitarist could only groan and grab the back of his neck to tug him closer and kiss him thoroughly, tongue curling with Kenzo’s. Their bodies were close enough to let Tora know someone was quite excited. He smirked, purring next to his ear.

“Let’s go home, I’ve been dying to fuck you hard and long.”

Keeping his lover close, Tora brought Kenzo back into the now empty dressing room to gather his belongings, kindly packed by Intetsu. Quickly making an exit, they had barely put the bags and suitcase in the trunk when Kenzo got inside, getting in the back seat. Closing the door after himself, Tora settled between slim legs before he practically tore the clothes off Kenzo and opened his pants again. 

Saliva-slicked fingers were gently thrust between parted thighs, two at once, and Tora couldn’t get enough of Kenzo’s lips, kissing and nibbling, swallowing each and every moan. Slim hips urged him to go faster, deeper, and Kenzo clung to the seat when the bundle of nerves was hit dead on. 

Tora then took his fingers out and it was to his shoulders that Kenzo clung this time as he was filled oh so deliciously. Legs wrapped around a strong waist, the little drummer tugged him closer, head tipped back gorgeously, sending curls flying. Tora took advantage of the exposed neck to bite once more to the point of almost drawing blood, making Kenzo whimper. His hips stuttered for a moment before he rolled his hips again, quicker, liquid rolls bringing Tora’s cock to brush all the right places. 

Bringing a hand between their bodies, slick with perspiration, Kenzo touched himself for a few seconds before he came, sharp cry piercing the air. But Tora only slowed for a moment before picking up the pace, pushing Kenzo to the point of almost over-stimulation and, moments later, forcing another orgasm out of him. Tora then stopped, buried deep inside his lover’s spent body as he came for the second time that night. 

Out of breath, Kenzo croaked, voice slightly broken, “Oh my God...”

Tora chuckled and kissed the drummer’s neck tenderly, “You can call me Tora.”

Kenzo let his legs fall back down, exhaustion winning him over, but his hold on the guitarist didn’t falter.

“Idiot,” he sighed, a smile tingeing his voice, “I missed you.”

Looking down at Kenzo’s face, Tora caressed his cheek.

“I missed you, too.”

Now that he had Kenzo back in his arms, skin tingling pleasantly, all was right in the world again.


End file.
